1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ladder support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ladder carriage apparatus wherein the same permits the selective positioning and mounting of a support container structure relative to a ladder assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support container structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to provide for the positioning and mounting of paint assisting components and structure relative to a ladder assembly. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,684 to Kellstad wherein a paint pan is fixedly mounted relative to a support bracket that in turn is secured to the ladder rung of an associated ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,925 to Gorecki sets forth a ladder caddy having a container arranged for relatively fixed positioning to a ladder structure.
Further examples of step-ladder type tray support structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,874,147 to Ory, et al.; 4,318,523 to Weatherly; and 4,310,134.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for the mobility available as set forth by the instant invention to permit selectively positioning and latching of container structure relative to a ladder assembly and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.